baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trowel
'''Trowel '''is a character that appears in Baldi's Basics and Weird Baldi's Basics. Appearance A Roblox Trowel with a suprised face. It has a Metal ring around its handle. Mechanics The Trowel starts in the Cafeteria. It will move around at a moderate pace. If he sees you, he will build a wall with the Roblox "OING" sound (the one when you use a trowel). The wall CANNOT be destroyed, by ANYTHING. You must steal bricks from the wall to make it collapse instead of using an item or a character. The wall will go away after 1 minute. You will have to find another way. If you get around the wall, Trowel will still be where he made the wall. He will be suprised, and will help you for 1 minute. He will follow you, and if he sees a character that can do harm to you, he will stop them with a wall. After the minute is up, he will say he has to do stuff, and will go back to the Cafeteria to rest. He will wake up in 2 minutes. When he has awoken, he will try to block you again. If you get around the wall again, he will be less suprised, but will still help you. After a minute again, he will go back to sleep in the cafeteria. When he awakes again. He will try to block you again. If you get around the wall again, he won't help you but will not try to block you again. How to make him angry You must steal bricks from the wall to make them collapse. When Trowel sees you, he will be angry, and will steal your items. To destroy the Wall and not make him mad, you must destroy the wall and then spray Trowel with BSODA. How to make him A S C E N D E D After you spray him, you must him hit him with a damaging item (like a Hammer), and he will be more angry than angry. He will chase you down and whack you with his body, spawn walls on you and for the final blow, knock you unconscious. He will then bring you to the Noise Phone corner and put walls around you so nobody sees your DEAD BODY. Yep, he just straight up kills you. When you die, you will be a ghost and you can see your body on the ground. Trowel will be freaking out, as he didn't intend to kill you. You can go around the schoolhouse normally, but you can't interact with anything. But, Trowel only has a 5% chance to kill you. If you don't die, you will wake up in the corner, and Trowel will say, "hope you learned your lesson.". You will have lost all your items. You will also be permanently slower for the rest of the round. Other character interactions Other characters can steal the bricks in the wall, and they can get on Trowel's bad side. If a character gets mad at Trowel... well... oh boy have they made a mistake. Trowel will yell very angrily, and will actually scare characters like ANGRY. The same thing will happen to the character that happened to you, they will get actually destroyed and put near the Noise Phone. They will be hurt and will know to not mess with him again (at least for the rest of the round). If he sees you again, he will block you. Quotes "Where are the other Crossroad tools?" (Randomly) "OING" (When making a wall) "Wait, you got around my wall? I didn't know anyone could get around them! I'll help you as I have never seen anything so amazing before!" (When you got around the wall) "NO" (When blocking people like Baldi) "Sorry, I gotta go..." (After 1 minute is up) "SNORE" (When sleeping) "Oh, you did it again? Well, I would expect that from a cool guy like you. I'll help you, I guess." (When getting around the wall for the 2nd time) "I have to go." (When going to the cafeteria to sleep for a second time) "Again? I won't help you. Sorry, I'm just tired." (Getting around the wall for a third time) "Oh, hey." (When he sees you after you get around the wall for a third time) Angry Quotes "What the hell man! If you take something from me, then i'll take something from you!" (When he gets angry) "OOF!" (Getting BSODAed) "Uuh.. what happened? Whatever." (After getting BSODAed and hitting the wall) A S C E N D E D quotes "Do you think you're funny? Do you think this is OKAY? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU F***ING WH**E YOU ARE GOING TO HELL YOU PIECE OF S**T!!!!" (Getting A S C E N D E D) "HOW DO YOU LIKE GETTING WHACKED? HUH?" (Whacking you) "THIS IS HOW YOU SHOULD BE BURIED, NOBODY DESERVES TO SEE A HORRIBLE PERSON LIKE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!" (Spawning walls ontop of you) "AND HOW DO YOU LIKE GETTING UNCONSCIOUS??? Oh wait. I DON'T CARE!" (Delivering the final blow) "Wait, did I... kill him? OH GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST WANTED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON! I'LL GO TO JAIL! I'M TO MUCH OF A WIMP FOR JAIL!" (When you die and see him when you are a ghost) "Hope you learned your lesson." (When you wake up.) Trivia * A S C E N D E D is the threat level before Maximum Over-Drive Gallery trowelisbestthing.png TrowelisbestthingANGERY.png|ANGRY TrowelisbestthingA S C E N D E D.png|A S C E N D E D Trowelisbestthingpart E.png|Birthday Bash Costume Category:Characters Category:Living objects Category:Males